Destined Pair
by barbie.kim
Summary: Kanda and Allen are regular students at Black Order High School. They’re already at a conflict with their feelings when the school fair comes up and Kanda and Allen just happen to be made the pair….
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first ever fan-fic, so please be easy on me! But don't forget to review! KandaxAllen

Summary: Kanda and Allen are regular students at Black Order High School. They're already at a conflict with their feelings when the school fair comes up and Kanda and Allen just happen to be made the pair….

The sun was high and clear and it was midday in the Black Order High School. Everyone was around, crowding and struggling in their attempt to get to their classes. Amidst the bustle, a black haired head could clearly be seen among all the reds and blondes and browns. He was cursing wildly in Japanese as he tried to push against the wave of people, and many others beside him blushed even though they couldn't understand. His name was Kanda Yuu.

Many would have considered him beautiful, with his long silky hair and dark eyes, if it hadn't been for his personality. Kanda threatened to kill almost everybody who came near him with his Mugen, his beloved sword. Currently, the Japanese was dearly wishing that he could thrust the blade into all those that were pushing and shoving him, but seeing as how that would just cause unnecessary trouble for him, he resisted the impulse. Instead, Kanda finally gave up and sat by a window in the side of the hall, and waited for the crowd to disperse.

_Kanda…Kanda…_

A warm breath fell on Kanda's face. It smelled sweet. Of course, he hated sweets, but this one was different. It was nice, like a flower. And the voice…Kanda struggled to remember. It sounded familiar…

"Kanda!"

Kanda suddenly returned to full consciousness. His eyes flew open. The voice gasped, "oh!", and the owner fell back with a thump. Kanda glanced down and his eyes widened. His heartbeat quickened. Large silver eyes winced and white hair shook softly as the boy tried to get himself up. The scar on his left eye could clearly be seen. It was the Moyashi.

Ignoring the thump of his heart, he asked, "What are you doing down there, Moyashi?"

The boy glared up at him. "The name's Allen, Bakanda. And I was trying to wake you up. Seeing as how I'm s-student body president, I just felt it my duty to make a final round about the halls." Kanda noticed the stutter but didn't say anything. Allen got up and stared right at him. "I just happened to find you sleeping here."

"Che," was all Kanda said. He turned away from the stare, and tried to hide the creeping blush on his face. Kanda didn't know why, but lately he had been having these dreams of Allen. Rather erotic dreams, and he couldn't help but remember when he looked at the actual face. Allen had been moaning and panting and it kept replaying in Kanda's mind, making him blush even more. And in real life, the albino was even more cute and….wait, CUTE?! Did Kanda just say Cute?! And to the Moyashi, no less! No, no, no…The Moyashi was not cute, Kanda said to himself firmly. Maybe girly, and just a bit good-looking, but never in HELL would Kanda say he was cute!

"uh, Kanda?"

Kanda slowly turned his head.

"What, Moyashi?"

"Don't call me that! Anyways, I'm sure I'd just _love_ to watch you glaring at the window the whole time," Allen said sarcastically, "but we have to go to class now. So come on!"

Kanda che'ed, but he followed nevertheless, meanwhile deciding that he would think about all that stuff later. Allen grinned and, together, they started walking, with Allen leading and Kanda just behind.

"Wait."

Allen turned around. "What?"

"_You _follow _me._ Your horrible sense of direction would just get us lost for hours."

"Oh…yeah…"

Allen smiled to himself. That was the whole reason he had been there in the first place.

"Yuuuuu-chaaaaaannn!!"

A blur of red hair could be seen as they opened the classroom door and Kanda quickly unsheathed his Mugen. The metal shined and the next second, green eyes were very nervously looking into ebony-black ones.

The very tip of the blade was set right on the Adam's apple of the red-haired boy's, Lavi's, throat. His arms were frozen in their attempt to hug Kanda.

"How many times…have I told you."The blade pressed in farther.

"Not. To call me…Yuu-chan?" Kanda's voice dripped with poison. Lavi gulped.

"Eh heh heh heh…Sorry about that."

Kanda lowered his sword, merely saying, "Che, Stupid Rabbit-Boy."

"Hey, Lavi!"

Allen popped up from behind Kanda, his face lit up with a smile. _He always smiles, doesn't he?,_ thought Kanda. _It's so annoying. _He again ignored the rapid beating of his heart.

Lavi looked surprised.

"Y-you guys…came here together?" he asked incredulously.

"No, of course not!" shouted Kanda and Allen at the same time.

"…" An awkward silence followed.

"um, okaaayy. It was weird since you usually hate each other, but maybe you're more alike than I thought." Said Lavi.

"No, we're not! We're completely different!" said Kanda and Allen again.

Lavi sweatdropped. Kanda sighed. "Look, this baka Moyashi was lost and he happened to find me sleeping somewhere, so he followed me here."

Allen gaped. "H-how did you know?!" He thought he had hidden it so well!

Kanda sneered. "Because as well as being stupid, clumsy, naïve, and owning a horrible sense of direction, you're a horrible liar too. I noticed you stuttering when you said you came here because you were student body president. And anyways, I'm not so stupid as to not know that hall duties were only in elementary school for bus patrols or things like that."

"…ok, fine. You caught me. I've got a horrible sense of direction. Happy now?" Allen pouted. Kanda wondered if he knew how adorable he looked when he puckered his lips like that. So full and so kissab-Kanda stopped and smacked himself inwardly. No, he was definitely not thinking like this about a guy. He was straight. Straight, straight, straight! And anyways, he couldn't do this in front of Lavi. He would tease Kanda about this to no end, so Kanda tore his gaze from Allen and stared at Lavi instead. It was only then that he realized that Lavi had been talking the whole time.

"….And you know you guys are like the complete polar opposites in this school. While Allen's pure and innocent and friendly with all the people, you're dark and murderous and you always threaten to kill everybody. Allen's cute, you're handsome in the dangerous way. He has white hair, you have black hair. He has brains and you've only got brawn"

"Hey!" Kanda said angrily, insulted by the attack to his intelligence.

Lavi continued. "No matter how you look at it, you guys completely collide with each other…Yet, you know I've noticed something." Lavi put his mouth to his chin, stroking it as he thought.

"Whenever Kanda's with you, Allen, he never really fights as much afterwards. He's never in a bad mood and he doesn't threaten to kill everybody so much. Maybe he likes you?" Lavi said jokingly.

But Kanda didn't hear the casual tone at the end. Like him?! Had Lavi noticed even before he himself had?! Suddenly, Kanda pushed him to the wall. Mugen was right at Lavi's throat, ready to slit at the slightest movement.

"Don't. _ever._ Say things like that."

Allen ran up to him, putting his hand on Kanda's shoulder.

"Hey, Kanda. He was just joking." he said worriedly. Then, his voice dropped to a whisper. "And anyways, you forgot we're not the only ones in here."

Kanda started out of his rage and looked around. The whole class was staring at them, giggling or whispering. He suddenly became depressed. He had lost control so many times that they weren't even surprised?And _he_ was supposed to be a master samurai. Kanda lowered his sword and sighed. Lavi rubbed his throat, muttering "Why the hell do they let you keep a sword?"

"Because I'd kill them if they didn't," Kanda growled back.

"My, my, my…What is with all the ruckus in here?"

"Yeah, wow. It sure looks you lost control again, Kanda. Desks are all over the place. Hey, Lavi, Allen." Said a feminine voice. The trio turned.

There, in the doorway, was Komui, their eccentric homeroom teacher and his sister, Lenalee, who was their classmate. She had black hair tied into pigtails and one could tell by her eyes that she was Chinese. Her uniform was completely black, as was the males, and her bottom was in a striped skirt.

She came over, giggling as she went along, her boots barely touching the floor.

"Guess what?"

"What?" they all said.

"You all better listen in class today. Big brother Komui'll be saying something _really_ interesting." Then she went on her way to her seat, ignoring the questioning looks of the other boys.

Komui clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone! Back to their seats!"

"Che. Might as well see what Lenalee's talking about." And Kanda went on his way to the back of the class, while Lavi and Allen stayed in the front, picking up their desks that had fallen.

Komui continued on. "Anyway, as you all know, Black Order High is a very prestigious school. And we have one thing that sets us apart from all the other schools. And what is that? Why, my sister Lenalee of cour-" A shoe hit the back of Komui's head, causing him to fall facedown. It was Lenalee's shoe.

He looked at her, sobbing great big tears. "Why did you do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just stay on the topic."

As quickly as the tears came, they went away. He said again, "anyway, so our school fair is very famous. Each class votes for a pair to participate in the grand competition. The rest of the people will do the smaller competitions. It's a very complicated system. Our goal is of course to win as many of these as possible. But what really matters is the one that the pair competes in. They get 200 points for their class _and_ they get a special prize. That is the one we are most famous for."

He turned to the blackboard. "So, who are we going to nominate?"

As people raised their hands and recommended other people or themselves, Kanda looked out toward the window. That was it? What was so interesting about it? Just another fair that everybody gets excited for for nothing. He sighed. Suddenly, his ears pricked. He turned his head around.

"What did you just say?"

It had been Lavi who had said it if it had ever been said. If he had actually said that two combination of words.

His green eyes winked slyly. "I said, how about Kanda and Allen?"

Allen looked shocked. He sputtered, "B-bu-bu-but we don't go well with each other at all!"

However, what Komui said next completely shocked them all. "Actually, I think you make a pretty good team together. Although you complain a lot, you always get the job done. Anyways, I'm sure this will clear up any conflicts between you two." He smiled.

Kanda jumped up. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me!" he shouted.

"Now, now. No such vulgar language in my class. And don't you want as much soba and tempura as you can eat?"

Kanda was put off. First off, because of the mentioning of his favorite food, and secondly, because he had no idea how this was related to the fair at all.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Komui smiled again, an evil look in his eye. "I mean, the prize for the pair is that each of them can have _anything_ they want."

Kanda twitched. An everlasting source of soba and tempura? Tempting. But he should think about it first before he-

"I'll do it!"

Allen had jumped as well, his face turned into a huge grin. His mouth was practically watering with saliva. His head was filled with dreams of all-you-can-eat buffet. Kanda glared at him. He had forgotten about the Moyashi's huge appetite. He was so easily caught in the deal when food was involved. But it wouldn't matter much right? _I mean, what have I got to lose?, _thought Kanda. He sighed. _It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess._

"Fine." He said resignedly. "We'll do it."

"Great!" Komui grinned. "Any objections?"

But the class had none.

"Ok. Allen and Kanda are now the pair of Class 3A!"

Ooookkkk….So how did you like my first chapitre? Hope you like it! Oh and remember to review! I really want to see what you guys think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Barbie

Barbie.kim: So guys, thanks for reviewing! There were so many choices in this competition, but I think I'm gonna stick with my first choice! Hope you like it! Review, please!

Allen was practically jumping with glee. A prize that could be anything you wanted?! It was too good to be true! Maybe he could ask for a never ending source of food and sweets, or maybe he could get enough money to pay off his idiot guardian's Cross's debts! Just thinking about it about it made his eyes glassy and his mouth drool in a sloppy grin.

Kanda watched Allen carefully, sneaking glances at him now and then, while the albino was off in his own wonderland. They were waiting after class for Komui to debrief them as to what the competition was about. Meanwhile, the Moyashi was jumping all over the classroom. Kanda wanted to deny it but he couldn't help but feel warm whenever he looked at the white-haired boy. And the strange reaction he had when Lavi had asked if the Japanese liked the Moyashi…It was definitely pointing to the obvious choice, but Kanda wasn't ready to admit that yet. It would be a major blow to his pride, so instead he remained grumbling while staring discreetly at the boy.

The door slammed, making both the boys jump. Komui was there, his glasses shining and a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. "Well. Let's get started then shall we?"

Kanda che'ed and closed his eyes, not caring about what the competition was about. Instead, he imagined the Moyashi's face, with the perpetual grin, the silver eyes crinkled in a smile, the pale skin, the white hair, and the lips that made you want to just crush yours against their-…_No_, Kanda thought, _It's better to keep my eyes open._

Komui started talking. "So, you two will be the pair of Class 3A. There are 3 parts to the competition and each of them are concerned about different aspects of cooperation. Now then, your first competition will be the….Three-Legged Race! A classic, no?"

Allen smiled and Kanda smirked. That was all? This was going to be too easy.

Komui raised a finger. "Ah, but there'll also be a _little _twist to this." Allen and Kanda suddenly frowned. When Komui says there'll be a little twist… That usually meant something that could bring total destruction to the lives involved!

"W-what do you mean a _little_ twist, Komui? asked Allen hesitantly.

Komui cackled, which brought shivers down the boy's spines. "I mean, you guys will be going through a three-legged race….Obstacle Course!"

And he swiped his arm down a board covered with a large piece of paper. Drawn on it was an intricate maze filled with drawings of mountains and swamps and alligators. And the length of the course was…30 miles.

"What the hell. Is that?" asked Kanda.

"Why, my dear Kanda, that is your obstacle course. Finished usually in a course of three or four days. For the more slow people, it could take as long as a week. But, I'm sure you two can manage, right?"

He was answered with two murderous glares. A trickle of sweat ran down Komui's cheek.

"Um, it'll be…fun?"

Kanda and Allen roared, jumping at Komui. However, both of them fell short and landed face first into the floor.

"What the..fuck!" yelled Kanda. He had noticed the clamp that had chained Kanda's left foot and Allen's right foot together. Lavi was grinning behind them, having been unnoticed by the two to have put the secure on them. Now both the red head and Komui were chuckling.

"You'll be wearing that until the day of the competition. I want to win this, and I will go by any means to get it."

"What-?!"

"B-but, Komui, why would you want to win this so badly?"

"Because, Allen, if you win, then the teacher can get a month's worth of vacation _with _pay. And I'll bring my dear Lenalee with me too."

"You bastard! How are we going to sleep at our homes if we have this-this _thing _on us?!"

"That's what I'm here for." Said Lavi.

The two boys turned around. Lavi smiled. "You two will be staying over at my house for the next two days."

Kanda growled. "What-"

"the hell, you bloody fuckin' arses?!"

They all froze. Allen was breathing heavily, still angry even after the outburst. That was the day they all found out Allen was not as innocent as they thought.

"Let's go over here."

"No, Moyashi! I don't want to sit with those idiots!"

"Why should you care?!"

"_Because, _baka usagi, we're chained together and I don't want to listen to their idiotic chatter!"

Kanda and Allen were arguing in the middle of the cafeteria, debating as to where they should eat. So far, it had been fifteen minutes and they still hadn't decided as to where they should go. Lavi and Lenalee were standing a few feet away, their feet sore because they were waiting for the decision that the stubborn pair would make.

"Why the hell was I even paired up to you anyway?!"

"Because, Bakanda, you agreed to be the pair, so you really can't blame me!"

"Fuck this!"

Kanda started rattling the clamp on their leg, trying to break it off. Unsheathing his Mugen, he prepared to slash the stubborn metal when he was hit on the back of the head with a shoe. It was Lenalee's of course.

"Let's just go eat at that empty table over there, okay?" Her voice was sweet, but there was an icy undertone and the boys shivered.

"o-okay…"

"Che."

As they were eating, Kanda noticed that, although the Moyashi was still swallowing his regular two tons of food, there was a pout on his face.

"What's eating you now, Moyashi?"

"…Nothing"

Kanda rolled his eyes, while Lenalee and Lavi secretly watched the upcoming battle.

"I know there's something wrong, baka, so just go on and tell me."

Allen glanced at the raven haired boy, and then averted his eyes again. Kanda noticed he was blushing. _What's so embarrassing?,_Kanda thought He smiled. It would be fun to find out what it was.

"Come on, you can tell me." Kanda leaned under to look up into the Moyashi's face. Allen flushed even deeper, but Kanda was enjoying the silver eyes too much to notice. Meanwhile, Lavi was smiling slyly and Lenalee was putting her attention to something else, giving the pair some privacy.

"Why don't you say?" But Kanda wasn't exactly so curious anymore. Instead, he was only focusing on the closing distance between himself and Allen's lips. Allen gulped, getting redder and redder with each inch. "U-um, I'll tell you, so you can stop-"

It was too late though. Kanda had lost all sense of self-control and was completely entranced with Allen. Lavi's grin got higher. Allen's eyes widened and he squeaked, "eek!", and fell off the table seat, bringing Kanda down with him.

The Japanese rubbed his head, growling, "What the hell?", while Lavi scowled in disappointment.

"u-um." Allen tried to scramble away, but only succeeded in falling down over and over again as he and Kanda were still chained together. As Kanda slowly came to the realization of what he did, a light pink came over his cheeks. He desperately tried to cover it up. "Baka Usagi… I-I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to scare you into spilling your secret. Nothing else."

He knew it sounded very flimsy, but, surprisingly, Allen seemed to buy it. _He's gullible too, huh?_ Kanda thought. But, unfortunately, Lavi was still grinning and staring at Kanda with knowing eyes.

_Crap. Now he's gonna think there's something between me and the Moyashi…_ Kanda vowed to never lose control again, but inside, he knew it was too late to persuade Lavi from thinking anything else. Lenalee jumped up, glad that the sexual tension was all over and saying, "Let's go now, shall we?"

Kanda sighed, not caring anymore, and lent a hand to Allen, saying, "Here, Moyashi. Come on."

Allen blushed a little, but accepted the offer. And Kanda knew that although Allen was the most popular boy of the school, the most accomplished, being number 1 and student body president, and he himself was one of the stupidest on the exams and the worst of the loners, he liked him.

Kanda sighed again. This was not going to go well.

Yeeeeaaahhh….I'm not sure about this. Really hard to write at the end. But I thought it was good overall. So please tell me what you think and review please! PLEEEASSSEE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Yippee

Yippee! Third chapter guys, the night at Lavi's house! So let's see what happens, shall we? Oh, and every one of you readers better review!

Kanda and Allen were frozen onto the ground as they looked at a huge, massive house with tinted windows and a black, gnarled gate in front. Red-brown bricks covered the whole of the house, creamy-white marble pillars were towering at the entrance, and great, big bushes lined the road leading to the old-styled building. Lavi was already at the doorstep, but the other two found their legs unable to move.

"What are you doing, guys? Come on!" said Lavi.

Allen stuttered. "Y-y-you have such a b-big house!"

And inside, Kanda mentally agreed. He had never known that Lavi had been so rich! Whenever the red-head had invited him over, he had always refused and, instead, gone to kendo practice. However, not wanting to show surprise, Kanda forced his legs to stride up the path, effectively dragging along Allen as well. Meanwhile, Lavi explained to them that it was all because of Bookman, his grandfather, that he was so rich.

After Lavi showed Allen and Kanda all the grand mahogany furniture and the sparkling chandeliers and they all ate dinner, they retired to Lavi's bedroom. That was when they realized a problem.

"How the hell am I supposed to change and take a shower?" asked Kanda.

"That's what I was talking about before. But you weren't listening to me." Mumbled Allen, but still loud enough for Kanda to hear. A soft blush came over Kanda's cheeks as he realized that Allen was talking about the event at lunch, but he ignored it.

"Hey, Rabbit-Boy! Answer me!"

But Lavi wasn't troubled. On the contrary, he looked quite confident. The red head put his hands behind his back and came up to them slowly, his eyes gleaming. Kanda frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"It's only for a day, Yuu. You needn't be so mad. _But,_ if you really want to take a shower…"

Kanda was about to say no. However, Allen hadn't picked up the foreboding hidden in that sentence.

"Of course I do! Why would I want to wear the same clothes two days in a row?"

Lavi smiled evilly while Kanda cursed Allen inwardly, hating him as he never did before. Now Lavi was going to get them mixed up in some perverted plan that would mortify Kanda to no end! And, as expected of Kanda's instinct, he was right.

--

"W-well, at least we got to take a shower, right?" asked Allen, although he didn't seem very sure of himself. Kanda breathed slowly in and out, trying not to show his quite agitated state of mind.

The two of them were decked out in gothic Lolita dresses, frills and laces covering the sleeves and the collars. It seems there had been a bit of a gay side to Lavi, being very obvious in how he wanted to take pictures of them in this. There was a black ornated headband on the both of them and textured stockings on their legs. Thankfully, though, the dress reached knee-length, saving Kanda from too much embarrassment.

Right after Allen's outburst, Lavi had thrown on a collar on both of them, which, Kanda soon found out, gave them an electric shock whenever he didn't do as he was told. So instead of being chained, they were forced to do Lavi's bidding by a pair of poisonous collars. It really wasn't much better. After the shower, Lavi had given them these clothes to wear. Having no choice, they had dressed and had been once again chained together, but the collar had been left on, giving them no chance to kill Lavi. However, Kanda still swore to murder the red head after this, when the whole dilemma was over.

But that wasn't the biggest problem right now. Kanda glanced toward Allen, catching the Moyashi staring at him. The albino quickly turned his head, blushing a very bright crimson red as he did. Kanda looked down toward his body. Was he that good-looking in a dress? The thought made Kanda slightly sick. Instead, he pushed his thoughts toward the Moyashi. Although he didn't know about himself, he did know that at least Allen was very…_moderately_ good-looking in the Gothic Lolita outfit. Although the outfit was conservative, with the high collar and the knee-length end, it made the Moyashi look very much like a girl.

And it really did make his face that much paler, with the contrast of black against white. Kanda suddenly felt aware of a quite painful desire to bite Allen. _What kind of desire is that?! _Scolded Kanda to himself. _Remember that you're a guy and he's a guy and it would just be crazy for you to actually like him! Keep your passions in check until they subside, _which Kanda was very sure they would. Although he couldn't deny that he liked Allen, he could still persuade himself that it was just one of those teenage hormonal crushes.

Lavi was disappointed at Kanda's very good self-control. He had done this specifically for him, but while he had been taking pictures of the two of them, he hadn't seen any flash of emotion on Kanda's face, as he had at lunch. Instead, the only thing he could decipher from the Japanese's countenance was a very clear look of discomfort, which Lavi was pretty sure was because of the fact that he was being forced to wear a dress. _But, _Lavi thought, _at least I know what Allen feels._ Allen hadn't been quite so subtle with his feelings. Every few seconds or so, he had glanced at Kanda, who looked extremely beautiful in the dress that Lavi had prepared for him. He also had a quite a few pictures of the evidence, with Allen looking longingly at the other, while the _other_ looked firmly at the ground. _Oh well,_ _they'll be happy later when I show these pictures to them. And maybe_, Lavi thought, though a bit hopelessly, _they'll let me live._

After two very sleepless and tortuous nights, where in the second, they had to dress in slightly less appropriate clothing, it was morning again. And the day of the three-legged Course Race was on.

The chains and collars had finally been let off them by Komui, and although Komui was mostly to blame for their discomfort from yesterday, their mind was completely focused on murdering Lavi. However, he was nowhere to be found. When they asked Lenalee, she said that Lavi had gone on a vacation with Bookman, for about three or four days, about how much time it would take to finish the course race. When Allen had heard that, he had turned very dark indeed. Even Kanda shivered at the murderous aura emanating from him.

"H-hey Moyashi, calm down. It's not like we can't always kill him later." Kanda said with a slightly bossy tone, although he couldn't quite achieve it while shivers were still running down his spine.

Allen looked toward him, but surprisingly, the aura disappeared. Instead, a light pink came over him. The Moyashi smiled, a little blush coming over his cheeks, and mumbled, "yeah, okay."

_What the?_ Kanda thought._ Why is he suddenly so light and happy? _Lenalee giggled beside him. He glanced over.

"What?"

"It's just-that, just 'cause you comforted him a little bit, Allen's all happy and bright like a little school girl."

Kanda blushed. _Was that true? Just because he had said a few words to him? Wouldn't that mean-? _No, no. Kanda couldn't believe what that might mean. If Allen really did…_feel_ that way about him…or if he didn't, then that would just be too much for Kanda. He shook his head and stalked off, ignoring Lenalee's giggles echoing inside his head.

At the starting line, Allen and Kanda were once again tied together, waiting for the start. Beside them, Kanda recognized, were the two Noah cousins, Road and Tyki, with their crazy hairstyles. The Noah family was very prestigious, but their children were often very quirky. Road was short and had golden hypnotizing eyes; and she was known to be a very manipulative troublemaker. Meanwhile, Tyki was tall and handsome, and was a very infamous playboy. They were actually one of the weirdest people of the Noah family, besides the Earl himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda growled. He felt a nudge beside him.

"You don't have to be so _mean!_" whispered Allen. Kanda che'ed.

Road smiled. "What are you talking about? We're in this race too. And anyway, I just wanted to have some fun and chat for a little while." Her eyes were directed right towards Allen.

"Then shouldn't you have tied together your legs by now?" Allen asked, oblivious about what Road was trying to do.

Kanda rolled his eyes. Everybody knew that Road had a crush on Allen. She had even kissed him once by surprise. Of course, at that time, Kanda had gotten really angry, but thankfully, no one connected Kanda's going off on a rant and Road's kissing together, seeing as how Allen and Kanda were complete opposites.

"So how are you doing, Kanda?" asked Tyki, bringing Kanda back into reality.

"Just fine." Replied Kanda gruffly. Allen sighed.

"Oh no, my dear Allen, what's wrong?" asked Road. She climbed up onto Tyki's shoulder, looking down on Allen.

"Nothing's wrong, Road. Just, sorry about Kanda's rudeness." Kanda che'ed again.

The small girl smiled and giggled. "Oh, that's okay. We all know it's because Kanda's just jealous." Allen blinked and then blushed fiercely while Kanda glared at her.

"W-what are you talking about?"Allen laughed nervously. Road said nothing, and Tyki walked away, carrying her on his shoulder. A few seconds later, the announcements came on. Kanda was thankful, if it hadn't been for that, it would have been very uncomfortable for the two.

"Now, the first competition will be the Three-Legged Obstacle Course Race! For a course of thirty miles, each pair will try to finish the course first. There are twenty pairs in all so it's going to be a tough competition! But now, now! No dirty tricks, okay people? There'll be cameras set at every checkpoint! Now…Ready….Set…GO!"

And Allen and Kanda were off.

Ahahahahahhahahaha….Such a short chapter…. And not much happened(except for those nice Gothic dresses, which I think I'm gonna draw them in) although it may not be quite perverted enough for some people, that's just perverted enough for me so…yeah, just imagine the image.. So, probably, the next chapter is gonna be longer.And sorry about the cruddiness of the chapter….sigh… And REVIEW PEOPLE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Barbie.kim: Wow, I'm definitely gonna do Yullen Week…Sounds so fun…Anyway, it tool me a really long time to upload...Sorry, guys!

The pair flew up the path and, in a few minutes, they were already far ahead of the others. It seems that Komui's training had actually paid off. Quickly, the two crossed over plains, rivers, and tall mountains, passing through man-eating plants, large crocodiles, and lions waiting for their prey(Komui had put a lot of work into this). Of course, every once in a while, Allen would still trip or stumble. And every time he would fall, Kanda would fall too. After the third or fourth time and the sun was starting to set, Kanda was getting thoroughly irritated.

"Get up quicker, Moyashi!" snapped the Japanese.

Allen scowled. "It's not…my fault." He said as he started to get up. However, he lost his balance and fell down again. Kanda snorted.

"Like hell it isn't. You're the clumsiest and most useless person I have ever known."

Suddenly, he grabbed around Allen's waist, making him blush lightly, and dragged the both of them up.

"Th-thanks…"

"Che. Stupid Moyashi."

"I'm _Allen_, Bakanda." But, the albino was smiling, the bite to his voice almost nonexistent.

Kanda opened his eyes slowly, the deep black pupils steadily appearing. Beside him was the Moyashi, his breathing deep and even. The Japanese couldn't sleep, the thoughts of a certain person keeping him awake. Right beside him, the warmth radiating off…It was a bit too much stimuli for him to go to sleep. He turned toward the Moyashi, his elbow propping him up from the ground. Allen looked so peaceful, his lips turned up into a slight smile and the hair delicately draping over his face.

Kanda sighed. Every time he glanced at the albino, his heartbeat quickened and he couldn't help nearing to the Moyashi's face. It was like a magnet, the younger teen's perfectly ethereal appearance. Kanda couldn't help staring. He sighed again.

"Why must you be so tempting, idiot Moyashi?" His breath fell off the albino's face, his long black hair brushing against Allen's cheek. Softly, but still loud enough to be heard, Allen smiled and muttered, "Kanda…"

Suddenly, the Japanese shot up, a soft pink on his cheeks. This was not going to work. Slipping an object out of his pocket, he slowly creeped up to Allen's sleeping face, preparing to rid himself of his terrible desire.

Allen woke up yawning the next morning, stretching his arms out in a v-shape. For some reason, he felt strangely rested, even though the two had slept on the open ground. Glancing to his right, he saw Kanda staring at him, deeply serious. Allen's eyebrows raised.

"What is it, Kanda?"

But Kanda turned away, without a reply, quite unusual for him. It took Allen a moment to realize that it was because he was laughing. His shoulders shook and a silent hilarity was coming from his mouth. The albino's eyebrows furrowed. What was so funny? And in such the early morning, too?

He poked the black haired teen. "What is it, Kanda?"

He didn't answer. His shoulders were still shaking though. The albino twitched. "I _said, _what's so funny, Bakanda?"

No reply, nothing but the continuous laughter. By this time, Allen was becoming really annoyed. "Hey! Girly-haired man! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

This seemed to tear a response from Kanda. His stifles of laughter suddenly stopped. Slowly, he turned around, but right when he glimpsed at Allens' face, he turned back around laughing again. It was then that Allen realized it must be something with his appearance. He crawled over to the nearby river determinedly, dragging Kanda as well. The Japanese fell over onto his side and rocks began grating against his side, making him yell, "What the fuck-?!"

Allen stopped, taking in his reflection. A black mustache had been drawn over his mouth, big great eyelashes added under his eyebrows, a dot on his nose, and glasses drawn wrapped around his eyes, making him look something like an extremely ugly raccoon. Allen just stared shocked at himself.

"Why...in the world," Allen started slowly, "did you do this, Kanda?"

The Japanese was no longer laughing. "I had to, Moyashi."

Allen quickly turned around. "You _had_ to?!" He didn't know whether to laugh or punch Kanda in the face. Kanda's actions were so…unbelievable! What reason would he have to do this?!

But Kanda was telling the truth. He really did _have _to draw on the Moyashi's face, although he would never tell the albino why. Nor would he tell any other stinking spirit on this planet. Allen just shook his head, deciding he didn't even care what Kanda did and proceeded to wash his face. However, right after, his stomach let out an enormous growl. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Come on Moyashi. Let's go eat."

Allen stared disbelievingly at the carcass now burning in front of him. The smoke was burning through the air and Kanda was unhesitatingly ripping chunks of meat off the body, checking whether it was cooked and then stuffing it into his mouth. Allen almost heaved. He didn't know how he had come into this predicament, torn between two halves of himself.

After a few seconds, with the sounds of ripping muscle, Kanda said, "Hey Moyashi, Aren't you going to eat?"

"I-I-I-…I don't…know."

Kanda stared at him. "How can you not know?"

"W-well-", Allen's eyes filled up with small tears, finally giving in to the sadness. "How could you kill a small lamb?!"

And true it was, in front of them was now a hideous (but quite tasty) corpse of lamb roasting over a fire.

"Well, you _said_ you were hungry, didn't you Moyashi?"

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't want you to kill such an innocent creature for it!"

Kanda just rolled his eyes and took another bite from the lamb, earning a wince from Allen. "Meat is meat, Moyashi. Get over it. If you don't want it, don't complain. Anyways, with you holding me back, I couldn't actually go out and kill some lion on the plains, now could I?"

Allen pouted, tears still stinging his eyes at the incredible cruelty of Kanda, but in the end, he finally took a stick of the lamb kabob, too hungry to be picky. _Hmmm…_Allen thought. _It doesn't taste half-bad…_

Five minutes later, the rest of the meat was sitting comfortably in Allen's stomach.

"Really!" Lavi said huffily. "Spending two days together alone and _still _nothing has happened! Have all their hormones disappeared? Where's all the sexual tension?!"

Lavi and Lenalee were keenly watching Allen and Kanda's travels through a golden flying machine named Timcampy. However, so far, it had been completely boring, apart from the occasional fight with an alligator or a stumble off a mountain.

"Well, you really can't expect _those _two to do anything, do you?" Lenalee said.

"True, true." Lavi brought his hand to his chin, stroking it as he thought. "What else can we do then?"

Lenalee smiled, a glint in her eyes. "I know."

Allen and Kanda were once again walking through the race, the hot sun beating waves upon them. Both were deeply perspiring, although it seemed Allen was taking it worse. His eyes seemed deadened and his white hair lay lank on his forehead.

"Is…Komui…crazy?! Why in the world…no…_How _in the world did he make a desert?!" Allen finally shouted.

True enough, yellow sands were beneath their feet and no sort of plant life could be seen anywhere, although seconds before, they had been in a steaming rainforest. Hazy waves were morphing the horizon in the distance. Although Kanda didn't say anything, he was worried for the Moyashi. The younger teen's feet had started to drag, slowing their progress even more, and his skin was deeply red from the extreme heat. Suddenly, both raised their heads. They could feel a soft wind to their left, so tempting that they couldn't help but take a detour and track the source. After a few yards, they reached a precipice they hadn't noticed before, and below them was paradise. Palm trees, a sparkling lake, and a wonderful moist shore spread out before them. Allen gulped, licking his cracked lips.

"A-are you seeing what I'm seeing, Kanda?"

Kanda nodded, not even caring to be mean, too glad of this sudden dream.

Quickly, they both jumped, falling and tumbling into the water. Allen laughed, as the water made deep ripples under his body, despite the deep fall. It sounded like a clear stream, bubbling along, and Kanda couldn't help but stare at the joyful person. Allen looked so…perfect there, his clothes sticking to his back, perfect innocence in his cheerful face, droplets falling from his hair.

Kanda couldn't take it. Slowly, the Japanese closed in on the albino's face, who was as of yet unaware of his sudden predicament.

"Hey, Kanda," Allen started. "Look at thi-"

But he was cut off. Lips were softly touching his, and Kanda's moist tongue slowly licked Allen chapped lips. Allen's eyes widened and blushed, while Kanda merely stared at him, not bothering to close his eyes. He pushed in deeper, pushing Allen to the ground, locking his wrists. Although taken aback, Allen cautiously complied and, although blushing, kissed back.

Lenalee squealed, making Lavi jump.

Turning around, he said, "Jesus, Lenalee, what was that for?"

She blushed. "Oh, sorry…Just, are you sure you should be watching this? They're getting so…_into _it."

On the screen were Kanda and Allen, right when he was being pushed onto the ground, into the water. Both were now closing their eyes, their lips locked together and their bodies pressing and forming against one another. Every now and then, a groan could even be heard through the transmitter. It did seem quite sexual. But Lavi was not deterred.

"Of course." He turned back, his eyes staring straight at the screen while Lenalee covered her face with her hands. Lavi scowled. "Oh, stop covering your eyes, Lenalee. They're already done…And you made me miss the rest of their kiss." He slid down his seat and pouted in disappointment. Lenalee looked up slowly, and saw that they indeed had separated. She sighed in relief and quickly left the room, vowing that she would never involve herself in one of Lavi's plans again.

-

Allen pushed himself away, heaving against, he noticed reluctantly, Kanda's very well toned and nice chest. He could not believe he had submitted, even for a second, under _the _Kanda's will. _The_ Kanda that was always so mean and insulting to him. _The _Kanda that was as cold as ice and who threatened to tear anyone who came near him to pieces. And Allen could not believe that this Kanda, the one that was always gruff and rude, had _kissed_ him. He blushed. Kanda was a good kisser though. Even with his inexperience, Allen could tell…It had felt so…_good._ The albino touched his swollen lips, unaware that Kanda was still right next to him, their feet tied together, and that he was watching every one of the his actions. Although Kanda was also embarrassed, he did not show it and was now too busy enjoying watching Allen's blur of emotions show on his face. He smirked.

"What are you thinking, Moyashi?" Allen jumped. He blushed even deeper.

"B-bakanda…W-why did you…kiss me?" He tried to sound angry, but utterly failed.

The older teen snorted. "Why? Why do you think?"

Giving no time for Allen to think, he got up, dragging Allen up too. "Whatever, Moyashi. Let's go. We're almost done with this race so let's just get it over with."

"Ah-! W-wai-" But Kanda had already started pushing forward, forcing Allen to stumble ahead as well.

"Jerk." Muttered Allen, but he was still blushing.

Kanda just gave a small smile.

Nyaaaaaa!! This chapter seems a bit short too. It feels like I'm just getting shorter and shorter. It might have seemed kind of quick. If it is, please tell me but also REEVVIIIEEEWWWW!! I love reviews. I will make sure to read them all, whether good or bad, okay? Hahahaa, they finally kissed. What happens next? GASP! I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow…Well, I personally have no idea why I put this into the story, but I thought it might be fun. Anyway, enjoy and review! (By the way, I always write this before or while I write the actual thing, so even I don't know what's going to happen. hehe).

--

Raucous cheer and loud partying could be heard through the halls of the Black Order High School. The clinks of beer glasses and the pump of loud music echoed in the corridors. The source of it all was coming from one tiny classroom. On the door was the label 'Class 3A'

Inside, the desks had all been pushed aside and somebody had lugged in some old and dusty couches. Patches of stuffing were sticking out in odd places and the brilliant red was now only a faded color of what it had once been. Despite that, the mood of the party was cheery and hyper, people packed in to fill all corners, even with non class 3A students. As people danced around, raising their arms up to the beat, and Komui cheered and gave beers to random persons, Allen was in the center of it all, sitting on one of the couches. His white hair looked slightly mussed and his skin was covered with a slight blush from the alcohol. It was hot and stuffy and a drop of sweat fell from Allen's cheek.

"Would you like another drink, Allen?"

Allen turned around. There was a girl standing there. She had golden eyes and crazy short black hair. Only about four foot five, she looked like a child. Allen dumbly stared.

_Jane…Joh…anna? What was her name again? _"Ah…Hello" Allen said politely, not wanting to show his temporary forgetfulness.

"Congratulations on winning." She sat down next to him, her body so close that the slightest movement caused her to rub against his chest. Allen dimly remembered that her name might have started with an 'R'.

"Oh…I did, huh?" Truthfully, Allen couldn't really remember anything about winning at the moment. He wasn't even so sure what he was doing here. "So…what did I-"Allen hiccupped. "-win exactly?"

The crazy haired girl giggled. "You're so funny, Allen. Here, drink up." She tipped some more beer into Allen's cup. The albino barely noticed, he simply stared at the couch, completely engrossed in the old and musty stuffing leaking out of it.

"You did the three legged race for the past three days, remember? It was hard, wasn't it?"

Road pushed in closer. Allen was pretty sure her name started with an 'R'.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so." He took a drink from his cup. Somehow, he felt as if he was missing something. Silence filled, or as much silence as there could be with the constant music and the cheers from people in the background. Somewhere on the other side of the classroom, Komui was talking about giving an award to the best couple or whatnot. He might've been actually congratulating the winners of some competition. Allen wasn't sure.

"You know, Allen, you're so cute when you're dumb." Road said suddenly. Allen nodded, thinking now that her name might've been something along the lines of "Rotten" or something like that…no, maybe "Rain" or…"Road". Allen nodded again, feeling that "Road" sounded quite right.

"You really don't mind?" Road said.

Allen looked up, staring straight at Road for the first time. Had she said something? To be careful, Allen nodded his head. After all, yes is always better than no, right?

Suddenly, Road leaned forward and pressed her small lips on Allens. He recognized dimly that this wasn't what he wanted but was too slow to act on it. Finding no resistance, Road smiled to herself and pressed in deeper.

_She tastes like…candy...and cherry chapstick, _Allen thought_…Not too bad, I suppose…_

Still, Allen felt like something was missing. He wondered what it was as Road pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Allen couldn't think anymore. His brain was too slow with beer and he shut down, letting Road do what she wanted, lost in the crowd.

--

A hand turned the knob and the rain of water finally stopped. Pushing back the shower curtain, Kanda started drying himself and put on a collared shirt and denim pants, not bothering to button up. A large black tattoo was on the left side of his chest, stretching back into the shadow of the sleeves of his shirt. His long hair still dripped, but the Japanese didn't care, knowing it would take too long to dry it all up. Instead, he merely took a towel and wrapped it around his neck.

Right after they had passed the finish line, Kanda had immediately untied himself and, after successfully catching and throttling Komui, had retired to his bedroom. He hadn't even bothered to hear the announcements that they had won the first stage.

Unfortunately, Lenalee had caught him on his way to his dorm and had given him an invitation to the party that was currently going on. Kanda didn't want to go, but he knew that Lenalee could be very stubborn sometimes. She would want everybody to be there, whether they liked it or not. Sighing, he sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

He was reluctant to go because he disliked parties in general, but also because he knew that Allen would be there. Ever since that kiss, it had been very uncomfortable for the both of them, even more so because they were tied together and couldn't go even a foot apart. Every time Kanda glanced at Allen, the idiot Moyashi would blush and duck his head down. This only made Kanda embarrassed, as well.

_Baka Moyashi! Why do you always have to turn so red when I look at you?! It's not wrong that I did that right?! I am allowed to act on my desires, right?! _

He nodded his head slowly and glared nowhere, deciding that it _was _all Allen's fault. After all, why should he stop himself if he had a sudden impulse to, let's say, kiss Allen? There's no reason why he shouldn't, right? It was only right that Kanda should do what he could to get what he wanted. It's like all business in the world. One has to fight to get somewhere. Kanda nodded again, agreeing with himself.

And with that thought process in mind, Kanda heaved himself up and walked swiftly toward the classroom.

Unfortunately, Kanda walked in right when Road pushed Allen down to the couch. Although no one else noticed, too absorbed in the dance, he had immediately seen the head of white hair go under Road, before disappearing among the crowd. Shocked, Kanda stood still, interpreting what he had just seen, before pushing roughly into the crowd, determined to see why the hell Road and Allen were making out. A very ferocious creature seemed to be bursting out of his chest, pulsing with jealousy.

After a few moments of rough growling and shoving, and some curses from the other people, he finally reached one of the dusty red couches. Staring down, he watched Road slowly lick Allen's lips and press her mouth to his jawline. Kanda's temper flared, enraged that Road had kissed Allen, but even more so because Allen wasn't fighting back. Did the Moyashi really like her? Although Kanda couldn't understand why, he felt himself tearing up at the thought.

"Oi, Moyashi. What the hell are you doing?" Silver eyes slowly blinked and opened lazily. They rolled up toward Kanda. Road continued kissing, locking lips with Allen.

Looking closer, Kanda realized Allen's eyes were not focusing right and his skin was deeply red, as if he was blushing or…drunk. Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes. No wonder. Suddenly, he grabbed Allen's arm, dragging him up. Droplets fell from his hair onto Allen's cheek, making his eyes widen slightly at the sudden damp.

Road looked up at Kanda, having fallen from her straddling position on top of Allen. She glared. "Hey! What are you doing to my Allen?"

Kanda snorted. "Since when was he yours?"

She fumed. "Because we kissed, obviously! I know you like him, Kanda, but he's mine now. He didn't resist at all-"

"That's because he's drunk."

"-and I asked him if he didn't mind me kissing him and he said yes!" Kanda froze. There seemed to be no lie coming from Road's eyes, unlike usual. Shaking himself inwardly, he reminded himself that he didn't care.

"Whatever. But I never thought you'd be low enough to take advantage of someone who's nearly unconscious from drink." True enough, Allen was leaning on Kanda's shoulder, his feet practically falling from beneath him.

Road smiled evilly. "Well, at least I kissed him. He's quite tasty actually. Such soft lips and a super cute face." Her voice had a vindictive bite. "And he's student body president to boot. Beauty and brains. Too bad for you, Kanda. You haven't kissed him yet."

Kanda opened his mouth to say that, actually, he had, but stopped himself just in time. He wasn't going to get angry over a little fact like this. Road was only trying to hurt and work him up. It wasn't worth having everybody find out he had kissed Allen, anyway. That would just be too much. Instead, he che'ed.

"I don't care, Road. C'mon, Moyashi, let's go-"

"Kan…da? Is that…you?" Allen slowly said.

The Japanese stared. The albino was very close to his face, the Moyashi's whole body leaning onto his chest. Allen's senses seemed to be very slow, his eyes practically drooping from sleep.

"What the hell, Moyashi? Of course I a-"

But he was stopped. Not by another interruption but because his voice was muffled under Allen's lips. Kanda's eyes widened. Allen had kissed…_him?!_ The Japanese's heart pumped wildly. He could feel the albino's tongue flicking into his mouth and the smell of stale beer filling his nose. Still, he couldn't help but appreciate how smooth and plump Allen's lips were, nor how, underneath the smell of beer, there was the sweet smell, surrounding him still, the smell of a flower. Kanda slowly closed his eyes, oblivious to Road's shock.

That didn't last for long, however. Uncomfortably aware of where he was, Kanda reluctantly broke apart, leaving a very dazed Allen with even more red cheeks. His lips looked very swollen, having kissed three times within a twenty four hour period.

Again, Allen staggered and leaned on Kanda's shoulder.

Road was speechless. Kanda smirked, saying, "Well, now I know. I guess Allen _does _taste very sweet."

The Japanese then quickly left the party, dragging Allen along. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn and being so excited, he didn't want anyone to catch him in this state.

As he walked outside the cramped classroom and toward the dorms, the crisp wind bit his cheeks and he could feel the fresh air inside his lungs. But he still felt hot. So he walked faster.

"Kan..daaa.." whined Allen. Kanda jumped; he had forgotten about him. Hastily, he let go of Allen's hand and walked a few feet away. Allen frowned.

"What…a' you doing?" His speech was slurred and the albino stumbled again, but Kanda quickly came up and caught him. Allen smiled. Although his cheeks were still flushed, his eyes had become more focused.

"I was…wondering…what was missing…and I couldn't remember…" Allen started. Kanda raised an eyebrow. What was the Moyashi talking about now? Allen now looked up, his eyes deadly serious.

"And when you came in…I remembered. It was you." He smiled and then gave a peck on Kanda's lips before resting on his shoulder. The Japanese started back and then blushed fiercely. Normally, he would have scoffed at how corny Allen sounded, but when it was involving him, he wasn't exactly sure how to react. Did this mean Allen liked him too?

_But…the baka Moyashi is drunk…_

Kanda sighed. It was probably just because Allen's sense of judgment was confused. There would be no way that Allen liked him, even if he hadn't refused Kanda yet.

_But…_Kanda thought. _That doesn't mean I can't take advantage of him. _He smiled evilly as he leaned down toward Allen.

_Payback for kissing me, _he thought, as he raised his mouth under the albino's neck. No one but him heard the loud groan that came out of Allen's lips that night.

--

The next day, predictably, Allen woke up with a huge headache. Every little bird chirping, or the slightest movement in his body caused him to feel a horrible pulsing in his head. As he looked around his surroundings, he couldn't remember how he had gotten back to his room. _Come to think of it, I don't even remember what happened at the party…_

This worried Allen. However, he shrugged it off and started dressing for school, hoping fervently that nothing dangerous had happened, particularly to his virginity.

As he walked to class, Lenalee fell in step beside him. "Hey, Allen. Enjoyed the party?"

Allen nodded unsurely, having not remembered anything about it. "So…uh, was Kanda there?"

Lenalee looked at him, surprised, then laughed. "C'mon, Allen, you were right next to him. And don't try to hide." Her eyes glinted. _Lavi must be rubbing off on her, _Allen thought.

"Anyway, I saw you kiss him." The albino's eyes widened. "Now, tell me what happened when you left together." Her tone was dark and threatening. However, Allen didn't seem to notice. Instead, he was blushing hard, a crimson red quickly covering his face and neck.

"Eh?! I-I k-kissed him?!"

Lenalee's eyebrow raised. "What? You don't remember?" He quickly agreed, nodding his head vigorously. She looked down, muttering, "Oh my…"

"Y-you don't think…Kanda did anything, did you?"

"Oh, um, I-I…don't think so…" She had glanced at Allen, then quickly glanced back, having seen a quite noticeable hickey on Allen's neck.

"Well, um, bye!" Lenalee walked away quickly, feeling a blush on her cheeks, leaving Allen to deal with his own turmoil and confused filled thoughts.

--

Kanda leaned his head on the desk, willing sleep to come to him quickly. As Komui chattered on about the mechanics of robots, he decided he'd rather be dead than listen to this idiotic talk about all of Komui's Komurin machines. The Japanese was incredibly grateful when the bell finally rang and the class filed out to lunch. Unfortunately, Kanda and Allen were told to stay behind to hear their second challenge.

Komui was leaning back on his chair as he looked up at the pair. He smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Well, you know what you're here for, yes?"

"Che," was all Kanda said. He looked away, while Allen just glanced down and rubbed his head. An uncomfortable silence filled.

Komui frowned. "Really, what is wrong with you two today? Where's all the vitality and the warmth?-" Kanda snorted. "-Really, I thought you two liked each other."

"We do not!" Allen and Kanda shouted with such an intensity that it practically blew Komui's cap off. He smiled.

"My, that's the reaction I was looking for. Now, let's get to business! You two will be doing a play this time." He handed a packet to each of them.

"Each pair will be doing some kind of theme related to companionship. You guys will be doing…" Komui raised his glasses again and looked closer at his own file. "…Ah…well, um…Well, this is certainly…interesting."

"What is it, idiot Komui?" Kanda said impatiently.

"You guys will be acting as…eh he, a…a couple." Komui instantly put up his clipboard, defending himself for the incoming attack. However, it never came. When he looked up, he saw that Kanda was so surprised that he seemed to have frozen. Allen on the other hand was blanching so much, his skin was almost the pure color of white. That's when Komui noticed.

A small, red spot on Allen's neck. His eyes zoomed in, and once realizing what it was, he pushed back with such force, he fell off his chair.

"I-I had no idea-, no, I never expected you had gotten to that point already!" Komui said incredulously.

Allen's eyebrows raised at the sudden change in Komui's actions. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-You have a-a _hickey _on your neck!" Komui pointed towards the albino and that's when Allen realized what he was talking about. Quickly, he grabbed a mirror lying on Komui's desk, and as he saw the bite mark on his neck, he felt an incoming rush of blood come up to his cheeks.

"Eh?!" Quickly, Allen turned towards Kanda, his eyes deeply suspicious.

"Y-y-you bit me!" he said.

Kanda rolled his eyes. He had known this was going to come sooner or later. "Obviously, Moyashi."

"But, _why?_"

Kanda stared, surprised. Was he so dense he didn't even realize after all this? The Japanese sighed and looked down, embarrassed. If the Moyashi couldn't get it even after this, he would have to do it the straightforward way.

"B-because, Moyashi. I like you." Now incredibly uncomfortable, Kanda coughed and looked down again.

Allen stared, shocked. "Y-you like me?"

Kanda twitched in irritation. Hadn't he just said it?

"Yes, I _like _you. Like 'like like' you, Moyashi."

Allen sputtered. "But you're _Kanda, _I mean _the _Kanda! And," Allen added, remembering an important point, "-We're both guys!"

Kanda snapped.

"Yes, I know, Baka Moyashi! I have been telling myself that ever since the beginning! How we're both guys, how it would destroy my pride, to fall in love with a Moyashi like you, how I could even like _anybody_! Do you know how many times I've gone over this in my mind? I've told myself, 'You're too dense, too clumsy, too stupid, naïve, gullible'- but my heart pounds when I look at you. I can never get you out of my head, every minute my mind is thinking about you. Your white hair, your idiot scar, your deformed hand." Kanda's voice got softer. "Your incredible shortness, your cute face, your sweet smell; I love all that about you." He glared up at Allen. "Do you get it now?! I like you, okay?!"

Allen stared, wild-eyed, with a blush fast creeping up his neck.

Meanwhile, Komui was nervously wondering if he should be here at all.

--

OOohhhhh, a confession. Wonder how Allen, our sweet little Allen, will react? Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Sorry for the lack of humour in this chapter. .dadadada, yeah, i'm a bit hyper at the moment.hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Omigosh, confession! How will this turn out?! Hahahaha, this seems like it's going to be a slightly hard chappie to write. Please review guys!

--

"Love, I'm home." The voice sounded dead.

"Finally, h-h-honey! I was starting to feel l-lonely…"

"…" A person coughed. "I'm going up to bed," the other finally said.

"Oh, d-darling," the other voice continued. "How come you always l-leave me?" The other person twitched. "Just give me a….k-k-k-" The voice seemed to stutter and stop, then start again. "…k-ki-ki-ki-"

"Kiss." Someone else said in the back.

"Ah, y-yeah, and I'll be fine." The voice finished quickly.

"I can't," the other deadpanned in a monotonous tone.

"But aren't we in l-lo-lo-lo-_love_?" The other person twitched quite perceptively.

"_Sure_." The voice sounded very strained. In the background, a person groaned loudly.

"…T-then why not?"

Kanda lost his patience.

"_Because, _if I have to listen to any more of your fucking stuttering, then I'm going to rip your head off and throw it out of the fucking window!"

"Kanda!" Komui said indignantly.

The head of long black hair whipped sharply to the professor's direction, his glare drilling holes in his head. Komui gulped.

"Oh come on, Yuu! We both know you're not trying hard enough! And come on, don't you want the chance to kiss your Moyashi?" A bunch of red hair popped up behind Lenalee, who was standing by the side of the classroom, but then disappeared again as Mugen was thrown into the wall where the red hair used to be. It lay quivering in the plaster before finally coming to a stop. Komui jumped up, his face in a snarl.

"Don't you dare do that near my dear Lenalee!"

"Che. Whatever."

Komui took out a large,silver, metallic gun, his glasses glinting evilly. "Are you sure you want to say that?"

"Brother!" Lenalee said exasperatingly.

"Don't aim that at me, baka! I was aiming at Lavi, and I wouldn't hit Lenalee, okay?!" Kanda shouted, slightly nervous.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that! You already gave me a black eye, you know?" Lavi popped up and, true enough, a green and purple ring surrounded his only uncovered eye.

"Like I care. And you deserved it, making us go into those costumes."

"Hey, but you _did _look beautiful, Kanda-"

"Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"Kanda-!" Allen said scoldingly.

"-And even Allen says so." The albino stopped short.

"Hey, Lavi…" Lenalee said nervously.

Behind, Allen blushed, his hands tightening around the paper script. Kanda, unaware, scoffed, "And how would you know, baka usagi? You don't have any proof."

"He bought the pictures of you." Said the red head smugly, while Kanda fought to control the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks. When he spoke, it sounded strangled.

"…What did you say, rabbit-boy?"

"I said-" but Lavi was whacked down, Lenalee standing by coolly.

"Come on! We have to practice or else all this will be for nothing. And although it _will _be with my stupid brother, I still want to go on that vacation." She glared at the pair.

"Now, let's do it _again._"

Kanda che'ed, disappointed, while Allen sighed, full of relief. The albino raised the script and started reciting the lines once again.

It had been a week since Kanda had confessed, and through that whole time, besides the afternoon practices, Allen had fully avoided him. When the Japanese had finally lost his patience and tried to follow Allen to his classes after homeroom, the albino had always successfully sprinted away from him. Truthfully, Kanda didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Allen hadn't replied yet. After all, he had always fully expected to be refused right on the mark, so it had gone far beyond his expectations for him not to be rejected yet. Maybe that meant…no. Kanda shook his head. He shouldn't get those thoughts in his head.

Kanda had to admit though, it had felt a lot better when he confessed his crush on Allen, even if it was _only_ a crush. Although he now got some weird looks from people(the news had spread far, unfortunately for Kanda), it felt as if he was freer and was not as tightly bound to some unknown chains on himself.

Still, he _really _did not want to do this…this…_couple _thing. It was completely against his nature. The Japanese sighed.

"Kanda!"

He looked up, then looked down again, reciting the lines, "I'm sorry, but I'm the seme right now. Now just keep quiet."

Allen squeaked and Lavi hid his face behind his hands, choking with laughter. It took Kanda a few seconds before he realized what Lavi had put on his paper. A deathly look came on his face, and taking Mugen out of the wall, he prepared to make the death-blow on the red head.

--

Kanda woke up early the next morning, not for something special, but out of regular habit. Dressing in a dark blue track suit, he left the house, meeting the cold air, the sky just tinted with orange. After warming up, he started running past the many houses, towards the center square. Although it was only 5, cars were already running past and people could be seen unlocking the shop doors and preparing for the day.

After a while, Kanda finally dropped on a bench and let his eyes close, thinking about a certain white-haired Moyashi. His long black hair slid silkily down his back and his breath came out in big puffs through the air.

"Kanda?" a voice said with surprise. It sounded very familiar.

His eyes slid open slowly, not believing who he had just heard. Had he really…? Kanda's eyes widened.

There, in front of him, holding a steaming cup of coffee in a disfigured hand, was a head with hair whiter than snow, and a face with a deep red scar running over the left eye. Allen blinked confusedly, his silver eyes half-closed as he seemed to have just woken up. His cheeks were red with the cold, but strangely enough, they seemed to be getting darker and darker with each second.

"Moyashi?"

"Oh, it is you." Allen smiled, then suddenly frowned, "And it's Allen! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Che."

Allen rolled his eyes but sat down next to him, rubbing closely against Kanda's arm. Stretching his arm with the coffee toward Kanda, he asked, "Want some?"

Kanda looked at Allen, wondering why he wasn't so embarrassed like he was at school. Maybe he had decided to forget all about it. After a little thought, Kanda decided he was fine with that, if not completely satisfied, as long as Allen didn't keep ignoring him. Taking the coffee, he rubbed it between his hands and smiled slightly.

Noticing, Allen smiled too and leaned back into the seat, wrapping his arms around himself to ward away the cold.

"You cold?" Kanda asked.

"…Yeah, a little."

The Japanese said nothing in return, but instead, after a few moments, took Allen's disfigured hand and held it in his. The albino stiffened at first, making Kanda smirk, but he slowly relaxed and finally returned back to his original position.

As Kanda rubbed his hand, he could feel a scar in the middle and all over the skin was rough and bumpy. But he wasn't disgusted. It was actually quite nice to touch, and it was still warm underneath, despite the rocky skin. The Japanese sighed with contentment and closed his eyes again, still rubbing Allen's hand.

"K-Kanda, I-I've thought about what you said before…"

Kanda opened his eyes, suddenly very aware. He knew Allen was talking about his confession. Slowly, he said, "…yeah?"

Allen closed his eyes and there were a few minutes when he didn't talk.

"I-I don't think…" started Allen, but he stopped again. He breathed in again and let it all out in one breath, saying, "I don't think it's going to work."

A cold silence fell. Kanda didn't reply. But slowly, and ever so quietly, he withdrew his grip on Allen's hand and stood up. Allen couldn't see his face and he started to panic, wondering if Kanda was going to kill him.

"K-Kanda, I-I still want to be friends, it's just that- we're both guys you know? And that-that's against my religion and all- and we can still, I mean, we can still talk to each other and, you know, it doesn't mean I don't like you or anything, I just-" Allen stopped. Kanda had turned around, with a look of extreme pain in his eyes. The albino suddenly felt guilty for turning him down. He tried again.

"Really, Kanda, I-I'm flattered, but I-I don't like you that way." That seemed to set something off. Kanda's dark eyes suddenly turned cold.

"What, you thought I was serious, baka? Like I could ever like you, stupid. Don't think so highly of yourself." The Japanese turned around and left.

A cold, biting wind blew through, where as before it had been completely calm. Allen just stared at Kanda's diminishing body. _He…hadn't been serious? And I…I took it seriously... _

Allen felt tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at the empty seat beside him. He blamed it on the wind.

_And today's the day we'll be a couple, _he thought sarcastically.

--

Kanda fell back in the alley, letting his depression take over him. What did he expect? For Allen to actually like him back?

_Yeah right, don't make me laugh. He never liked me one bit. He's just too polite to say so. _Kanda laughed bitterly. _But I still snapped back at him…Why can't we just stay friends? _Kanda didn't know. Suddenly, he stopped and licked his cheeks, feeling salt water running down. Was he crying? For the Moyashi? Kanda turned around and started bonking his head on the brick wall, willing himself to stop fucking tearing up. A phone call interrupted him and taking his cell out of his side pocket, he flipped it open.

"Yes?" he asked while blood was running down his nose.

"Heey, Yuu! How ya' doing?" Lavi's voice was loud despite the small size of the cell phone.

"Che. Baka. Don't call me Yuu." Kanda rested his eyes again, smiling while he thought that at least Lavi was still normal.

"…Yuu? You okay? You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine. I'll probably be running after your ass in a little while. Just…Just let me rest now."

"Kanda, what's wrong?" said Lavi, now sounding concerned.

"Nothing I didn't expect, though that doesn't make it hurt one less bit." Kanda could feel tears gathering up again and started hitting the back of his head against the wall.

"Yuu, what happened?"

"Just rejection." Lavi stayed silent, listening to the thumps he heard through the cell phone, before slowly replying, "Allen?"

"Wow, how'd you know?" asked Kanda sarcastically. The thumps stopped. "Well, you can't really say you're not surprised right? He always hated me. But stupid me," Kanda laughed again. "I had to get a crush on him. No…not even a crush. I bet it wouldn't hurt this much. This is _love_ right? That heart stopping, sweet love that everyone talks about? The thing that's supposed to make you happy? Wow, guess that last one doesn't apply."

Kanda laughed again, a little hysteria caught in his voice

"Well, you got your gossip right, Rabbit-boy? Bye."

"Wait, Yuu-!" Kanda hung up. Letting his hand fall to the floor, the thumping started again.

--

Two hours later, Kanda showed up for school, all dressed in his Black Order uniform. His eyes looked a little puffy, but otherwise he looked the same and the superficial observer wouldn't have noticed anything off about him. Of course, on the inside, Kanda was a mess. Today, they would be doing the couple play and he had just been rejected by his partner. That wouldn't be good. The Japanese growled angrily. It was this stupid competition's fault. The reason his life was in so much turmoil right now. If it hadn't been for this, he would never have confessed, kissed, or held hands with Allen. He would never have wanted more than the occasional talk with the idiotic Moyashi. He would never have kissed those sweet, large lips…tasted that pale, delicate neck…Kanda stopped. _Well, _he thought. _I guess I don't really regret that. _He started walking again.

--

"Geez, Allen. I never knew you were so wimpy."

"I-I am not!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Allen jumped, guilty. The senior Bookman with his one strand of hair was glaring at him from on top of a ladder. The albino nodded, then turned back to Lavi and Lenalee, whispering again, "I am not!"

Lenalee sighed, shaking her head. "You claimed sick for homeroom when you saw him walk in."

Allen blushed, ducking his head down in the hopes the two wouldn't see it.

"Anyway," she continued. "I thought you liked him."

"I told you I don't!" He looked up, his cheeks red. "I'm flattered, sure, but this is Kanda we're talking about! K-A-N-D-A! You know?!" Allen got another shush from Bookman and again he nodded.

Whispering, he said, "And come on, we fight all the time! I can't even believe _he _evenlikes _me. _I mean, I hate him." _Or at least I'm supposed to, _Allen thought.

"Wow, nice to know how you feel, fuckin' Moyashi." Allen stiffened, hoping to God that that really wasn't Kanda. Unfortunately, it was. A dark, threatening aura was emanating from the Japanese and Lavi and Lenalee smiled nervously.

"Oh, h-hey, Kanda." Lavi said hesitantly.

"Che." He walked past, carrying a book towards Bookman. Allen stared after, hoping, hoping, hoping that this wasn't happening. The albino clutched his chest, wondering what this feeling was.

--

"Brother, I want to make hot chocolate!" a girl said in a pouting voice.

"Not now." Said the brother with an exasperating tone.

"Please? Pretty please?" she looked at him with large puppy eyes.

"…ugh, _fine. _Geez, such an annoying sister." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, and the audience laughed, giggles and guffaws echoing through the stadium.

As the voices went on, Allen nervously watched, sweat dripping off his cheeks. He was peeking at the performance behind the curtains.

"I-I don't think I can do this." He finally said. "How can I say these lines in front of all those people?!"

"Calm down, calm down." Lavi said, quite amused at Allen's frantic waving around. Kanda was nowhere to be seen, but Lavi knew he would show up. Even he wouldn't be so cruel as to leave Allen alone to get humiliated. Either that, or else Lavi would act as Allen's partner and he was pretty sure Kanda wouldn't want that either.

Allen, however, didn't know that and was freaking out about that as well

"Where's Kanda? Where is he? We're next? Oh geez, Oh geez, Oh Geez!" Allen was tearing at his hair, his face red from the tension and the anxiety.

Inside, though, Allen was also freaking about if Kanda _did_ come. It would feel so uncomfortable, considering their recent conversations, which _really_ hadn't turned out well. And with them acting as a couple...Allen sighed.

"Baka Moyashi, we're on." Allen jolted and looked up, seeing Kanda's dark mesmerizing eyes staring back at him. He told himself it was because of the contest that he started feeling his heart beat faster. He didn't know what else could have caused it otherwise. Allen gulped.

"Okay. Let's go."

--

The two walked on stage into the bright lights. Allen squinted, momentarily blinded, and the audience cheered at the new pair. Slightly nervous, the albino gave a small smile and waved. Kanda just scowled.

"Now, the infamous couple, Kanda and Allen! The only complete male pair in the contest, they are also going to be the ones acting as a couple! Strange, isn't it, folks?"

The audience gave another cheer and Allen gulped again, feeling his throat suddenly dry up.

"Now, let's see what they've got!" The noise level died down and Allen licked his lips, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself.

He sighed. "W-when will my l-love come home?" Allen winced inwardly. "I miss him so m-much, I only ever see him in the late afternoons." Allen's voice sounded weak, and he could tell the audience wasn't impressed.

Suddenly, Kanda walked through to the center of the stage, confident as could be.

"Love, I'm home." Allen's eyes widened, surprised. Kanda did not sound dead but sounded slightly more warm, as if he was actually trying. _Which he probably was, _Allen thought_, even by a little_. Grudgingly, he had to admit Kanda sounded much better than he did.

"Finally, h-honey! I was starting to feel…lonely…" Allen's voice died down, leaving his words in a mumble to the audience.

"…I'm going to bed now." Completely opposite, Kanda's voice was again loud, confident.

"But, darling? Why do you always leave me?" Allen's voice got stronger. "Just give me a k-" His voice caught. "k-k-k…" Allen could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. Don't tell me he was going to mess it all up this early in the game?! And just because he couldn't pronounce the single word 'kiss'?! He tried again, desperate. "K-k-kii" He closed his eyes, completely humiliated, only to hear the quick tapping of shoes and a familiar smell. And an altogether too familiar feeling of lips on his. Kanda's tongue went into his mouth and licked along the sides, unleashing a quite unintentional moan from Allen's throat. He pressed in deeper, wrapping his arms around Allen's back. Suddenly absorbed in the kiss, Allen pushed in as well, allowing his tongue to meet up with Kanda's, and linked his hands around Kanda's neck. He moaned again, much more audible this time to the audience. Kanda's lips felt so warm…and so nice…Allen could smell lotuses, a subtle sweet smell. He completely forgot where he was.

Pulling back, Kanda looked at Allen's closed eyes, his lips partly open, waiting for more. The audience was deathly quiet as they watched the sudden event of actual yaoi occurring on the stage.

The Japanese smiled. "You mean a kiss?"

--

Ahahahaha, I'm ending it there. Geez, such a cruddy chapter T.T Darn…oh well! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Man, I'm not writing any other stories xD. I just don't have any ideas…but anyway! Hope you like my seventh chapter of Destined Pair!

-___________-

_The Japanese smiled. "You mean a kiss?"_

Allen slowly opened his eyes, still dizzy from the kiss, before suddenly pushing Kanda away. The albino's cheeks were red and getting even darker with every second.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?!" he finally spouted out.

His voice echoed and as Allen looked around the stadium at the hundreds of people watching, the flush started spreading down his neck. He ducked his head down, desperately trying to replay what had just happened. Kanda smirked.

"Sorry, but that's the only kiss you'll get so don't pout."

Allen immediately put his head up, his eyes burning furiously.

"What?! Like I'd want another kiss from you!" He wanted to spit and wipe his lips just to show Kanda how disgusting it was. He could still feel the tingling on his lips. Allen felt like slapping himself. How could he have enjoyed that-that kiss?!

The Japanese rolled his eyes.

"But we're in love_,_ _aren't_ we?" Kanda's tone had a slight edge to it, as if he was trying to communicate something, which, in fact, he was.

Allen blinked confusedly for a few seconds, not getting what the Japanese was trying to say. Kanda wanted to punch him. Didn't the Moyashi understand that he was trying to get them back on track?!

"B-but I…refused you." Kanda started back, turning a light shade of pink.

"Wh-what? Don't bring personal issues in here, Moyashi!"

"EH?! Uh, what? B-But my name's Allen, B-Bakanda!" The albino flushed even more, embarrassed at his mistake.

Kanda sighed in annoyance. Allen twitched.

"Don't sigh at me! I should be the one getting annoyed. I-I refused you yet you still kissed me! A-And you took advantage of me at the party! You always act so high and mighty but you embarrass yourself as much as I do! You're…You're just so irritating! You with your stupid-stupid Mugen, always chasing Lavi, and constantly che'ing everywhere. And always losing control when someone calls you _Yuu._" Kanda growled. "Where do you think you get off to, acting so rashly, you stupid arse?!"

The Japanese's eyes glinted darkly, his long black hair waving around dangerously.

"What the hell, Moyashi? That's just the way I am and I don't care at all what you think about it! Anyway, _you're_ the one who kissed _me_! And I was just trying to save your sorry ass from being humiliated, but I guess my kindness-" Allen snorted. "-my _kindness_" Kanda continued, ignoring Allen. "goes unnoticed by bakas like you."

"…Why do you even like me anyway?" Allen looked away, staring at the backstage. Kanda's left eyebrow raised. The Moyashi seemed to have completely gotten over his stage fright, but instead, had entirely forgotten that the audience was even there.

Kanda sighed again. What would it matter anyway? He had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole school. How could it get any worse?

"Because, Moyashi, you're Moyashi." Allen raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"Riiiggghhtt. And that explains so much," said the albino sarcastically. Kanda twitched.

'Baka Moyashi! Do you think I had a choice in liking you?! Like I was just, 'oh, the Moyashi's cute, I'll like him!'? No! I didn't have a choice! Did nothing get through your head, what I said to you? I like you because you're-you're-you're-" Kanda struggled, as if trying to spit something out but horribly failing.

"-You're…You're _you._ You're gullible, naïve, weak, rash, stupid, you have no sense of direction, you're always so damn cheerful. It's you that makes my heart beat so damn fast, you that makes me notice every fucking thing about you, I can't stop it, okay? It's _you _that I like...nobody else." Kanda blushed a little, and stared away, anywhere that wasn't Allen. Meanwhile, the albino stared, wide-eyed, a crimson blush flaming on his cheeks.

"But-but I don't-" Allen started.

The Japanese frowned, sadness glimpsed for a moment on his face before his stony countenance appeared again.

"Don't start. I know. It's you that asked anyway, baka Moyashi. Just-just forget I ever did or said anything."

Kanda didn't want to handle it anymore. All this humiliation, this tension. Having to stand under those cold, bright lights and endure the boring eyes of the audience. The Japanese was tired of it. He walked off the stage, leaving Allen all alone in the spotlight.

-_____________-

"Ah, well, that was certainly…exhilarating. Now, our next contestants…"

The voice of the announcer disappeared as Allen walked down the stairs, his eyes staring at the floor. So did this mean…Kanda…didn't like him anymore? That he gave up? That there wasn't anything between them anymore?

"Allen, a-are you crying?"

Allen looked up, to find Lenalees' worried eyes staring into his. As he wiped away at his eyes, he was surprised to feel dampness.

"E-eh? I-I hadn't noticed. Sorry Lenalee, it's nothing." He laughed a little and smiled, but tears still ran down. He laughed again.

"I don't know why it's not stopping. I mean, _I _don't even know why." He laughed weakly. He rubbed at his cheeks. "Why in the world won't the tears stop? It's not like it was anything sad right? I mean, I _don't _like Kanda, right?" Lenalee did not reply. She looked at Allen, sadness in her eyes.

"Allen…" she started, her tone pitying. The albino's eyebrows drew in.

"What, Lenalee?" his voice was harsh and rough. "I don't like him, okay? It's because of you and Lavi that everything is so messed up! That we were in this stupid competition in the first place! That we even did-did anything!" He rubbed hard at his eyes. "Kanda's rude, cold, nothing but ice inside! He's the worst person I ever met in my life; I don't know why you or Lavi ever thought we were even friends!" Tears filled up in Lenalee's eyes, but Allen did not take pity. "It's all your fault! Now, things won't be the same, even if I want them to be! I can never talk to Kanda again, I can never argue, I won't be able to look at him straight anymore, to see his eyes draw in when he's annoyed or to see them widen in surprise when I come to talk to him. I won't be able to do anything!" Allen's eyes shone brightly, wet with tears. "There'll be nothing between us. Nothing to connect us anymore. Because I hate him, and that's how I want it right?" Allen's eyes widened, and he covered his face with his hands. "And it'll be that way because…because I made it that way." His voice got softer. "I refused him. I was the one who hurt him. The one who made that face full of sadness and pain. And I was the one who did it." Allen became silent. His shoulders racked silently with inaudible sobs. Slowly, Lenalee walked towards him and hesitantly reached out her arms until they were hugging Allen's shoulders, her hands patting his back.

"It's okay, Allen. It's okay."

Through his hands, he mumbled in return, "Thanks, Lenalee."

She smiled and she looked up sadly, staring at Lavi. The red head smiled, shrugging, as if to admitt defeat.

-______________________-

"I-I was just-just thinking…about if I…if I never saw you again, not as a friend, not as anything…If there was just nothing and I-I…" Allen stopped. He shook his head and stared dejectedly into the mirror.

"How am I going to do this?" Allen sighed and flopped onto his bed. The springs groaned and creaked under his weight but Allen ignored it. Instead, he sighed again. It was Saturday morning and yesterday night, they had been in the competition. Predictably, their couple performance had made them win last place. "Completely unorthodox…almost heretic-like! Who ever heard of a man-to-man couple?" the judges had said(they had been very old). Of course, Allen wanted to say it wasn't _their _fault. They had just been doing what they had been told to do, but then, they had also kissed and poured out their true feelings…Or at least Kanda had. Allen covered his face with his arm, blocking out the intruding light. Everything was messed up; his life was in complete chaos. Allen felt like just fading away, off from this world.

When he finally found out that he was actually in love with Kanda, after a little bit of help from Lenalee, he had resolved to confront and apologize to him. Of course, Allen had no idea how to do that. Every time he got up to stride into Kanda's room and profess his love, nerves overtook him and he never got past the doorway of his own room. A knock interrupted Allen's thoughts. Getting up slowly, he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lenalee. Can I come in?"

Allen, glad to not get up, dropped back down and said, "Sure."

The door creaked open, and Lenalee stepped in, a comforting smile on her face.

"How are you?"

Allen grunted, "Fine."

"Well, you know, I know you haven't gotten very far in confessing to Kanda…and I know he hasn't bothered to see you either."

The albino frowned. She didn't have to say it so bluntly.

"But, you know…There's the class festival, you know? Remember how there were other competitions? Well, they're all going to be in the form of a festival. So…I have two tickets."

Allen shot up. "You want me to ask him?!"

__________________________--

Sorry about this chapter! It's horrible right? I didn't have enough time what with schoolwork and all so...You can criticize if you want. As long as you review though!


	8. Chapter 8

Allen slowly walked up the metal stairs, his footsteps clanging against the floor He looked up.

A confusing spiral of stairs wounded up and up until it disappeared into an expanse of darkness. Allen gulped. He didn't know why the Black Order was so creepy, but the endless tower and basements that looked remarkably like dungeons were kind of disturbing.

Allen stopped walking, his previous steps now the only sound resounding in the tower. He was at his destination. A dark mahogany door. It was plain and simple, but the mere sight of it made Allen gulp. He could feel a murderous aura emanating from the inside.

Taking any scattered remains of courage that he had, Allen knocked. A rushing of footsteps, a turn on a doorknob, and immediately, the door opened, a rush of wind blowing on Allen's face. A long-haired teen was standing in the doorway, his face betraying surprise for just a second before reverting back to their regular angry expression. Kanda's eyes were cold and as piercing as ever.

"What?" he asked roughly.

The poor white-haired boy stuttered, "Ah, oh, uh-"

"Fuck you."

Kanda slammed the door back and Allen stopped it only just in time, preventing his face from getting hit. It only ever so slightly ticked Allen off.

He growled. "What the hell was that for, Bakanda?!"

Kanda just turned his head away, his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Whatever, Moyashi. Just fuck the fuck off, you fuckin' fucker."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard 'fuck' said so many times in one sentence."

Kanda turned to him, his face a perfect epitome of murderous intent.

"Fuck. Off." He whispered forcefully.

"No." Allen replied defiantly.

Suddenly, Kanda grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt, dragging him close. Pulling his fist back, Kanda let loose a punch, colliding hard with Allen's cheekbone. The force felt like a solid brick and blood started gathering in Allen's mouth.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Kanda yelled, "What the_ fuck _do you want me to do then?! I said 'LEAVE'!"

Allen glared. "And _I _said 'NO'!" he replied just as forcefully.

Kanda stared at Allen, confusion and irritation mixed in his expression. Allen seemed determined, his silver eyes set and his mouth pressed in a firm line, despite the punch Kanda had delivered. As he stared, his eyes slowly lowered to Allen's lips. Unconsciously it seemed, Kanda's head moved forward just a little bit, his breath blowing warmly on Allen's face. Allen himself started to calm down, his eyes slowly closing, waiting. Kanda's expression became entranced, curious.

"Moyashi…" Kanda whispered. As he drew closer, he held Allen's cheek. Unfortunately, it was the same cheek that he had hit.

"Ow!" Allen started back, realizing just how much his cheek was smarting. Touching the side of his face gently, he whispered again, "ow…"

For a moment, Kanda looked surprised, taken away from the moment. But soon after that, his expression turned into one of embarrassment and anger.

"Argh! Idiot Moyashi! What the-?! Just-just get the hell out!"

He pointed at the door behind Allen, his face furious. The white-haired boy frowned.

"Why the hell should I?"

Kanda leaned in close, his mouth set in a gritted scowl.

"Because this is my fuckin' room, got that, _Moyashi_?"

"Well, what do I care, _Bakanda_?"

Kanda twitched. Dimly, Allen wondered what he was doing. It was as if he was suicidal, seeing as he was practically egging Kanda on to slice his head off. But, he felt he had to. To be rebellious, rough, mean. To prove something, Allen didn't know.

Allen continued. "Can't you be even a bit more sociable, Kanda? Maybe I was just trying to chat with you, ever thought of that?"

Kanda snorted. "Oh, yeah, great. Try to have a nice pleasant conversation with me. Now, why the hell doesn't that seem to mix?"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Fuck you, baka!"

"Moron!"

"Shit-head!"

"Girly man!"

"Just get the fuck out, alright? If all you're here for is to insult me, then get the_ hell _out."

Allen blinked, surprised. And hurt. Allen hadn't thought those insults meant anything, had they?

"K-kanda, wh-"

"Get the HELL out of here!"

Allen jumped and stumbled out of the doorway. The door immediately slammed behind him, leaving him to stare, sprawled on the floor, at nothing but the endless spiral of the staircase.

--

Allen sat, his knees huddled close to his chest, on a red couch. Lenalee was sitting beside him, attempting to comfort Allen.

"Oh, it's okay, Allen. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Her voice was sweet, but Allen didn't bother to bring his head up. His head buzzed with questions. Had Kanda finally gotten tired of him? Was he nothing but some annoying object now? Allen wasn't sure anymore.

"Maybe he finally got tired of me. Maybe he doesn't care anymore…"

Allen knew he was sounding really gay and pitiful, but he didn't care much. He could only worry at what Kanda felt for him now.

"Allen. He_ does_ care about you. He does, really. You just got to trust him to actually get around to that point."

Allen snorted. "And when will that be? Maybe in a hundred years?"

A hand slapped the back of his head, causing him to mutter, "ow…"

Allen looked up and saw Lenalee, her eyes defiant.

"Stop being so depressed. Be cheerful. Enjoy yourself. Trust me. Kanda'll get around to it. You know that. He's just too stubborn right now to get over what you did to him."

Allen cringed at the reminder of his cruelty to Kanda.

"Okay, Lenalee. Whatever you say…"

Lenalee smiled warmly.

"Good. Now let's go enjoy ourselves, shall we? The festival starts in a few minutes."

Sighing, Allen got up. "Alright. Let's go."

--

"Ugh, god, Yuu, you are so dumb."

Kanda twitched threateningly.

"What was that?"

"Couldn't you tell what Allen was trying to do?"

Kanda sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of what the Moyashi was trying to do."

"And I can't believe you punched him in the face! Who does that?!"

"He was being annoying. Now shut up."

"You have got to realize his intent here!"

"Lavi, you better shut up now or I will shove this stick up your ass."

Lavi ignored him and blew out, "Come on, Yuu-chan! He was trying to patch things up with you! How could you not notice?!"

"For the love of-! Do you ignore everything I say?! I _said_ that I knew what the goddamn fuckin' Moyashi was trying to do!"

"Allen was trying to ask you out for a date to the festival! Why didn't you say 'yes'?" Lavi whined, still ignoring Kanda' replies. Deftly, he dodged a sudden punch to the face and continued, "Kanda, you have to go apologize right now. I mean, really, what idiot goes and doesn't forgive their lover?"

Kanda shot straight up, an urge to hit Lavi in the face pulsing through his body.

"You. Are so goddamn annoying, baka-usagi. I'm going now."

Lavi looked up, surprised. "To where?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Where else? To the fuckin' fair."

--

This is such a sssshooorrt chapter but I had amazingly huge writer's block, so hopefully, this will provide me a pathway to the actual end of this story. By the way, I've never said this before, but thank you for all the reviews! Because really, if it wasn't for you guys, I would just stop writing! So a big huge thank you cookie!

And again, I'm sorry for this amazingly short, amazingly sucky chapter. I promise, or hope I can, that the next one will be better! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god...How long has it been? A year? more? I don't know and I have totally lost inspiration(almost) for this fic. And I know this chapter is just extremely short and probably makes no sense. However, I hate not finishing stories. It's just everything else seems to take priority over this...

Anyway, thanks a bunch to (for some reason this document keeps deleting ur name so i can't even write it:( ) Well anyway, the person who wrote me several reviews:). Because this fic would have gone into nonexistence into the very back of my brain forever without her.

-*-*-*

Allen frowned disapprovingly. He glanced at Lenalee, who was humming a tune under her breath, and sighed. He didn't even know why he was going to the festival anymore. He wasn't in the mood, he wasn't going to see Kanda (not like he _wanted_ to, mind you), and it was a complete waste of his time.

But for some reason, Lenalee had absolutely insisted on his going. Perhaps it was just because she wanted to dress Allen up with makeup and a kimono like in one of those complete makeover shows or something. Or maybe she just really needed some company. Either way, Allen was being forced into this so he didn't really care.

Allen fingered his sleeve, staring absently at the blue flowers decorating his clothes.

"Isn't this so cool, Allen?" Lenalee asked excitedly. She was sitting in front of a vanity mirror and was running fingers through her long hair.

"Sure. Sure…" he mumbled.

Allen sat down on a pouf by Lenalee's bed and watched as she put a butterfly pin in her hair. Carefully, she tucked a strand behind her ear and started putting cherry lip gloss over her lips. Allen leaned his head on one hand, gazing curiously as Lenalee brushed blue eyeshadow over her eyelids.

"Why do girls care so much about how they look?" asked Allen.

Lenalee frowned, glancing at Allen before turning back to the vanity mirror and puckering her lips.

"Why? I don't know." She brushed blush onto her cheeks. "Because they want to be self-confident, I guess."

"Is that the only reason?" Allen dropped his head back, not caring if his hair got mussed up. He was a guy. Why should he care?

"Well," Lenalee turned a little pink, her cheeks turning even redder with the makeup. "To get guys, also."

"But aren't there bigger things in life?" Allen made a wide gesture with his hand. "I've just felt that there are more important things to do than just…worry about…stuff." Allen stopped, not sure why he was even talking about that. Lenalee smiled at him through the mirror.

"Yeah, but isn't it better to just enjoy life as it is? Come on, Allen."

Lenalee stood up, sweeping her arm around.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Allen lifted his head. Lenalee was smiling and her eyeshadow glittered, sparkles distracting Allen's eyes. She had a wisp of hair across her forehead. He smiled.

"You look beautiful."

-*-*-*-

Kanda grumbled to himself. He flicked his hair sharply to the side, hitting a poor girl in the face. He didn't even apologize because he was just that mad. Or maybe it's because he was Kanda.

Either way, he was annoyed. Stroking his katana placed faithfully at his side, Kanda glanced through the crowd, searching for a familiar head of white hair.

He was stupid, stupid for even thinking he would be able to find one person in a crowd of more than a thousand. Honestly, the moyashi's stupidity must be rubbing off on him because Kanda didn't think he had ever done anything this _stupid _before. He didn't have a cell phone (because technology is for idiots) so he couldn't exactly just call up the moyashi and ask him just where the _fuck _he was. So he was stuck here. Hoping to whoever was up there that Allen would still show up at the festival.

"How's my dear little Yuu doing?" asked a cheerful voice. An arm was casually slung around Kanda's shoulder. "Awww, still waiting for your moyashi? Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon." A finger niggled into Kanda's cheek playfully.

Kanda glared at the small patch of red at his shoulder.

"Baka usagi, if you don't want to die with your guts all over the road, you better back off right now," he growled.

Lavi hastily withdrew his arm and moved away a few steps. He pouted.

"Oh come on, Yuu-"

"Don't call m-"

"-don't be like that. I'm waiting too."

Kanda stopped. He glared suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Who're you waiting for?"

"Oh, just someone." Lavi smiled and looked in the other direction. "Come on Yuu, let's go look at the other class's stalls! I heard one of them has Rock Band!"

"Baka usagi, wait. Who're you going wit-Hey! Bastard, don't run from me!"

But Lavi was already sprinting down, shoving past children and adults and spilling all their drinks and cotton candy, laughing like a maniac.

-*-*-*-

"Look! Look! We _have _to go in there! I've never been in a haunted house before!"

Lenalee grabbed at Allen's sleeve, dragging him toward an ominous looking building. Moans and howls resounded from inside and Allen tried hard not to show too much trepidation.

"Um, Lenalee, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, it's probably not all that great. It'd be a waste of money-"

"I'll pay for you."

"-and it's probably lame-"

"I still want to go."

"-and you know, you'll probably get scared-"

"I can handle it," Lenalee said, a hint of a smile on her face.

Allen frowned, frustrated and out of ideas. As they walked into the haunted house, he could feel the temperature drop sharply. Although he didn't much appreciate the idea of spending money just to get scared out his skin, he could see the bright side of this. It could keep him from thinking about the past few days. Everything that had happened so far had been so chaotic and so embarrassing and so distressing to think about that Allen still couldn't begin to meditate over what occurred. And he didn't want to, either.

So it was a good distraction.

-*-*-*-

"EEEEXIT LIGHT!!! EEEENTER NIGHT! TAKE MY HAND!! WE'RE OFF TO NEVER NEVVER-LAANDDDDD!! YEA!!"

Lavi swung the microphone around, bobbing his head furiously. Kanda growled.

"Baka!! You're singing the end way too loud!! He's not as noisy at the end."

Lavi grinned and laughed. "It's not as if I could know," he replied. "I've never listened to the song."

Kanda threw the drumsticks down, fed up. "Then what's the _fucking _point of this?"

"Why, to have fun, Yuu." Lavi blinked a few times, confused.

Fuming, Kanda immediately got up and stalked out of the tent, ignoring the yells from inside shouting, "Wait Yuu, you didn't get your prize!"

Where was he? Kanda looked around, feeling just a little bit concerned. Had he messed up his chance to be with Allen? What if Allen _hadn't _come to the fair?

Kanda frowned. In truth, he hadn't really been that concerned with the Rock Band. Only idiots overreacted over games. No, but over time, his frustration had been building and yelling at Lavi was an excellent outlet. Kanda wiped his forehead. It had been hot inside there. All the people were crowding around, waiting for their turn.

"Yuu, Yuu!" a voice yelled from behind him. Kanda let out an annoyed sigh. "Since you didn't come claim your prize, I decided to get you hello kitty. Isn't it cuttee??"

Lavi shoved a big plush white head into Kanda's face, muffling his surprised shout. Shoving it out of his way, Kanda walked ahead, muttering, "Fucking baka usagi. Such a fucking, fucking faggot. Gay, stupid-"

"Scared?! I was not scared!"

Kanda froze. Did he just hear-?

"No, Lenalee. It was just…really cold in there. You know, cold places kind of make me jumpy. And also-"

Kanda looked around, eyes wide. Where was he? He could hear him so well. Red and blue mixed together. Couples holding hands, kids walking with their parents, groups of women eating cotton candy…There were so many people!

Lavi yelled from behind. "What are you doing, Kanda? We've still got to go-"

"To the coffee shop? What? Sorry, Lenalee, but I'll think I'll have to pass it-"

"No! What are you talking about, Allen? I've got to go meet-"

"Lavi!" Allen yelled, surprised.

"Kanda!" Lenalee let out in a shout.

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled joyfully.

Kanda was just struck with the irony of it all.


End file.
